Yours If You Want Me
by Thorn Angl
Summary: Follow up to Yo Ho Davey. MxM. All the gay things. Just a cute one-shot with Jim and David just doing honeymooning type stuff. There is tiny plot stuff- like getting from the bar to their house and stuff but yeah. I didn't put enough sex in the og story- that is honestly why I'm writing this. WARNING: PWP, Strait up SMUT, I regret nothing, yada yada, my babies are precious.
1. Chapter 05

Chapter 0.5

From "Yo Ho Davey- the Epilogue"

Jim could feel something warm press against his cheek. Stretching against the mattress under him, the young brunette covered his face with his arms. "Sorry," a deep voice whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you." David planted a small kiss on Jim's chest. In response, Jim groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Peeking one eye open, Jim watched David pull a shirt over his head and open the door.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked in a sleepy voice and yawned.

"Your mother wants us downstairs." David looked up from buckling his belt.

"Mrrrgggnn." Jim hid his head under his pillow.

"Oh that was cute," David chuckled and moved to pat Jim's back. "Common, babe. Get up." Jim threw the pillow off his head and yawned.

"Do we have to?" Jim tried to stay in bed, but a voice called up the stairs.

"Boys!" It was Mrs. Hawkins. "I can hear you up there! Your breakfast is cold now!" That got Jim's attention, as he rolled out of the bed and pulled on some pants. David smiled and leaned against the door frame. He watched Jim stumble to a dresser and throw on a dark blue shirt before catching David's eye.

"What?" There was a crooked grin emerging from his mouth. He walked over to the door. David threw an arm around Jim's shoulders and used the other to grab the doorknob. As he did, the sunlight peeking through a hall window bounced off the ring on David's ring finger with a flash.

"Oh, nothing." David smirked and planted a kiss on Jim's forehead. "I'll just never get tired of saying it." Jim rolled his bright blue eyes as the two descended the stairs. "James Pleiades Mogtrevo."


	2. Chapter 1- Serenade

Serenade

 _The songs I used in here were "Yours If You Want It" by Rascal Flatts and "I Think I'm In Love" by Kat Dahlia  
_

The bar smelled of tobacco and sea brine. The space was filled to the brim with pirates and sailors from all walks of life. A beautiful girl was standing on the stage in the corner finishing her solo. Near the front of the stage was a collection of tables where a gaggle of patrons sat enjoying their food and drink. Amongst them was a pair of brunettes, watching the girl give her all into the songs and sipping on pints of beer.

" _Maybe we can stop time, stop time."_ The girl's voice reverberated off the back wall. " _Maybe we can stop time, stop time."_

David kept the rhythm by tapping his foot against the wood floor. He sang along quietly in a deep, honey smooth voice. His singing was noticed by a group of girls sitting at the next table. They giggled quietly as they listened. The younger brunette sitting with David crossed his arms and observed his comrade.

Jim stared at him with a smile pinching his laugh lines close together. When the song was over and David took another sip of his drink, Jim nudged his shoulder. "You should go up there."

David raised his eyebrows and looked up at the stage; now standing empty. "No." he laughed.

"Common," Jim rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "It'll be fun." He coaxed. David scrunched his nose and stared warily at the microphone waiting for it's next singer. He shook his head and sipped on his drink. Two of the girls from the next table over chimed in to their conversation.

"Please sing something!" One blonde pleaded gently. "We heard you singing just now- please go up there!" Her friend nodded eagerly beside her and clasped her hands together. David smiled sheepishly and waved a hand in dismissal. The girls pleaded again in whiny voices, but David just turned away and smiled to himself.

"Day," Jim leaned closer to his partner and bumped their shoulders together. He gestured toward the stage. "Come on. Serenade me." He winked. David's eyebrows raised. He looked around the room and waited to see if anyone else was headed to the mic. In the back, one very drunk sailor was making his way for the front, but kept stumbling along the way. It took David a minute of internal debating before he groaned and stood to his feet. The embarrassment of singing in a bar could not compare to the off-key, drunken ramblings of a sailor who was too gone to know he was terrible. With a groan, David set one foot on the edge of the stage and lifted himself up onto it. The girls and Jim all started clapping, and a wolf whistle or two came from the crowd.

The drummer and bass player stood behind him. He smiled sheepishly as the acoustic guitar player cleared his throat. "What song do you want?" David thought for a moment and looked over his shoulder at Jim, smiling with encouragement and adoration. David smiled back with a sweet, crooked smile.

Jim watched from his seat as David mumbled something to the musicians. They nodded and shifted back to their places. The bass player stared down at an 'x' on the floor and began picking at his strings. As he did, the drummer started beating softly on the bass drum pedal. Tapping his foot against the stage floor, the bearded man smiled to himself. Jim had asked for a serenade, and he was about to get one. David took a deep breath as he took the microphone in both hands and started to sing.

 _"There's one more sip in this bottle of wine, a lonely star hangin' in the sky with a wish left on it; and it's yours if you want it."_ David smiled down at Jim, who could only smile back with that sweet, loving grin. " _And this wildflower from the neighbor's yard,"_ he swayed his hips to the lyrics as he laughed to himself. " _a real slow dance in the moonlight dark, this hand in my pocket! Oh baby, just call it. 'Cause it's yours if you want it."_ A small twang of country accent came through his voice as David gained some confidence. Belting out the chorus, he pulled the mic up to his lips. _"And every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart that's been waitin' on a boy like you… I know it ain't much, but it comes alive with every touch! Every kiss already feels like you own it; baby, it's yours if you want it!"_

The girls that had been egging him on started screaming like groupies and waving their hands with excitement. Others whooped and cheered throughout the room as David moved to the next verse. One or two people looked at each other with confusion; asking each other if the man singing had changed the words of the song, or if they were just hearing things. David tapped his foot now and swung his hip to the rhythm as Jim shook his head in amusement.

" _Half 'o this rickety front porch swing, every word of every song I sing,"_ here he grabbed his coat collar. " _my jacket when it's cold. Oh, baby dontcha know?"_

One of the girls put a hand on Jim's shoulder and beamed. "You're so lucky to be his friend! He's so fun!"

Jim laughed and yelled back over the noise. "That's my husband!" The girl's mouth dropped and she quickly turned to her friends to share the news.

 _"You've got a place to lay your head, on the other side of my empty bed,"_ he gave Jim a not so subtle wink and pulled the mic off it's stand. " _and it's just made for fallin', and it's yours if you want it."_ David beamed as Jim started blushing. _"It's yours if you want it! And every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart that's been waitin' on a boy like you!"_ David reached his hand out to Jim who replaced his smile with a shake of his head. The girl who he talked to nudged him and pointed to the stage for him to go up there. _"An' I know it ain't much, but it comes alive with every touch! Every kiss already feels like you own it; baby, it's yours if you want it!"_ Here he let the music swell before the last part of the song. His hand was still outstretched, and he bent his fingers forward to beckon Jim to join him.

After a shake and a prod from the girls at the table, Jim got up from his seat. All around the bar, fellow patrons roared with cheers as Jim took David's hand and was pulled onto the stage. The bearded man beamed and set the mic back into its stand before taking Jim's hands in his. He leaned toward the mic, but didn't take his eyes off of Jim.

 _"_ _Every dollar, every dime, every drop of rain, every single thing I could beg, steal, or borrow."_ He pulled Jim closer to him and pulled their combined hands against his chest. _"Every yesterday and tomorrow. Well, every grain of sand on the beach, every blade of grass under our feet; Baby, your name is written on it. And it's yours if you want it!"_ Here, David took a break in the song and pressed Jim's hands directly over his heart, causing the girls in front to scream with joy and others to cheer. " _And every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart that's been waitin' on a boy- like- you! And I know it ain't much, but it comes alive with every touch. Every kiss already feels like you own it…. Baby, it's yours if you want-"_ On the last words of the song, Jim tugged his hands out from under David's and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

The band continued to play to the end of the song as the crowd whooped and cheered. As the whiny guitar started to fade out, Jim and David were still locked together, with David's arms wrapped around Jim's waist to pull him flush against himself. They kissed for another thirty seconds before pulling apart and laughing. David pressed their foreheads together and smiled before pulling away and jumping off the stage. He turned to help Jim jump down but the younger brunette shook his head. He wrapped one hand around the microphone and gestured for David to sit back at their table. Jim ran a hand through his hair and looked over the crowd with a smile. "How you guys doin'?" Cheers and whoops erupted from the crowd. "Awesome." Jim chuckled. "So, uh," he cleared his throat. "if you couldn't tell, that's my husband over there." He pointed to David, and a dim stage light flashed over David's form. Cheers roared up again and some patrons moved to pat David on the back. Smiling, Jim looked over his shoulder and whispered a song title to the band. He turned back around and ran a hand through his hair. "I blame you for this." He stared David down as the beat started up. He took a deep breath before looking into David's eyes from where he sat.

 _"_ _Time's been tickin."_ A faint clock tick could be heard over the speakers. _"Hearts are runnin'."_ A faint heartbeat sound effect came through as well _. "Think that Cupid's up to somethin'. You asked me how I feel, I say nothin'."_ Jim rubbed his undercut with his palm before taking a deep breath.

 _"_ _But lately color seems so bright, and the stars light up the night. My feet they feel so light;  
I'm ignoring all the signs." _He grabbed at the mic. _"I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin.'"_ He smirked. _"keep you wonderin' keep you huntin' for my lovin'. But I crave us huggin'. Yeah, I stay stubborn. 'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings, and know just how to tug 'em…"_ The drum was beating to the pulse of Jim's heart but soon fell behind as his voice picked up volume.

 _"_ _I think I'm in love again!"_ the guitarist behind him sang the echoed lyrics. _"(in my head, yeah, you're in my head) I think I'm in love again! (in my head, yeah, you're in my head) I didn't think it could be true, let alone that it would be you! I think I'm in love again (I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)."_

 _"_ _My heart's pacin', I'm confused, I'm dazin'. I saw something I never seen in you, it's got me shakin'.  
I must be hallucinatin'." _Jim shrugged and swayed to the drum beat. _"I hear it happens, I'm just sayin'. Babe, I'm just sayin'."_ He looked up at David and smiled before looking back down at the mic. _"Someone give me some paper, someone give me some crayons. I'm feeling like a child, I need something to play on."_ Jim wiggled his eyebrows, which sent the crowd in a frenzy of cheers. _"I'm trying hard to trust you when you say, "Give me your hand." Baby, I'm fallin', I hope you catch me when I land."_ The girls at the table stared screaming and jumping up and down in their seats. Jim raised a fist up by his head as he started the chorus before grabbing the mic stand. David sat at the table with one knee resting on the other and one arm was draped over the back of his chair. Beaming, he watched a once anxious Jim get into the music.

"I think I'm in love…I think I'm in love again (in my head, yeah, you're in my head) Baby, I think I'm in love again! I think I'm in love again. (in my head, yeah, you're in my head) I didn't think it could be true, let alone that it would be you! I think I'm in love again (I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love) I think I'm in love again."

Jim smiled as the music went on. The crowd started cat calling to get him to sing again. He couldn't bring himself to sing the next few lyrics out of embarrassment, so he ran his hands through his hair and waited for the outro. _"I think I'm in love…I think I'm in love again (in my head, yeah, you're in my head) Baby, I think I'm in love again! I think I'm in love again. (in my head, yeah, you're in my head) (Ooo) I didn't think it could be true, let alone that it would be you! I think I'm in love again (I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love) I think I'm in love again."_ Jim pulled back from the mic stand and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

The crowd burst into applause as Jim hopped off the stage and stood in front of his and David's table. David could only beam at him before standing to his feet. He tipped his head toward the exit and the two of them left together, walking hand in hand. As they let the doors fall behind them, they could hear the next singer begin " _Stay A Little Longer."_ David stopped walking and turned to face Jim. The younger brunette still had his hands in his pockets and was giving David that rebellious smile. David slid his hands onto Jim's waist and pulled him close. "Whaddya day we get out o' here?" Jim smiled as the music filtered through the windows. " _Give it one more call, it's one more "whatcha doin right now?" It's one more trip to my side of town and you walk right in, one more here we go again."_

The two of them quickly made their way down the street, smiling and joking with one another. "One of those girls was gonna ask for your number, I think." Jim pressed his shoulder against David's as they walked.

David scoffed. "I thought my intentions were obvious."

"I guess she was a little star struck by the song." Jim shrugged. "but I noticed." David's breath hitched in his throat. He moved his hand out of Jim's to wrap his arm over the young man's shoulders.

"You did, huh?" His voice quieted. It went from warm and gravelly to a deep honey tone. Jim smiled and looked down at their boots moving in unison. "Well good." David leaned down to whisper in Jim's ear. What he said had the volume of low thunder, but Jim's reaction to it was lighting- a perfect match.


	3. Chapter 2- The Neighbors Know Jim's Name

3.

Jim locked the door behind them before turning to move up the stairs. David was already halfway to their room, throwing his shirt on the ground of the top landing. Jim bit his lip and followed quickly behind. They'd left the radio on which was a perfect coincidence. A smooth jazz song was playing its last outro as Jim walked into the room. _"Before I let you go, before I let you go, can I get a kiss goodnight baby?"_ David was pulling the folded comforter off the bed and tossing it aside, while Jim slipped past him into the bathroom. Leaning up against the door to close it, Jim pulled off his boots and pants to get a quick shower. He bit his lip, he didn't realize how suffocating they'd been until he let them fall to the floor. Listening with his ear against the door, he couldn't hear David shuffling anymore. His heart was beating so fast he could feel a light drip of sweat come down his temple. He pulled his shirt off his head and stepped in the shower.

David was rummaging around through drawers and on top of counters, where the devil had he put it? Cursing to himself, he tapped his fingers on top of the dresser and scratched his beard. The song that was playing was doing nothing for his patience. _"I bet the neighbors know my name."_ He could hear the shower turn on, and knew he had to hurry. _"Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin'. Bet the neighbors know my name. They be stressin while we sexin', I bet the neighbors know my name_." It wasn't under the bed, or hiding on the window sill. For telling himself he hid it in a "convenient place" this wasn't very convenient. The sounds of water came to a halt. David pulled his belt loose and let his pants fall to the ground before he kicked them under the bed. His dick was tucked into the elastic of his briefs, just barely sticking out of the fabric. _"I bet the neighbors the know my name."_ He could feel a heat rise in his face, and it wasn't from the drinking. It started in his ears and began spreading out like fingers all over his body. There was an uncomfortable tightness in his abdomen, something he had to avoid for the time being. He leaned down and picked the comforter up to throw it into a chair by the window. _"The way we makin' love,"_ Flopping onto the bed, David stared up at the ceiling with his legs spread, one resting on the bed and the other dangling off. _"Bet the neighbors know my name…"_

Jim silently opens the door to see David laying on the bed, gently running his hand up and down his own thigh. It's incredibly arousing, and cute at the same time. Biting his lip, Jim crouches down on all fours and crawls silently on the carpet over to where David is laying. At the foot of the bed he stops and lifts his head up at eye level; David hadn't seen him- a smile crept onto Jim's face- perfect.

David had his eyes closed now, running a hand up and down gently against his erection. The beat of the new song playing did not help his situation. His other hand was tucked under his head, propping it up against the mattress. He knew Jim would be out in a minute, but there was time, wasn't there? _"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe…"_ Slowly, he slid his hand under the elastic of his briefs, rubbing at his twitching hard on. _"But close ain't close enough, til we cross the line…"_ He couldn't help but think about the night before, it was such a fresh memory- and he lost his breath thinking about it. _"A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it. A little less conversation and a little more touch my body! 'Cause I'm so into you_." He and Jim had turned in early and they'd just gotten out of the shower, but there wasn't enough room to do what David really wanted. Their make out session in the shower was cut short when David dragged Jim out of the bathroom and threw him down on the bed. He started kissing down Jim's abdomen as he pulled his legs apart. He felt Jim's erection brush against his shoulder as his mouth came down between Jim's legs. The younger brunette arched his back and moaned when David let his mouth slip over his sensitive skin. Licking and scraping his lips gently over the head, David cupped Jim's balls in his hands and massaged them gently. This movement made Jim thrust his hips back into the mattress, and let out a throaty gasp. He grasped at the sheets beside his torso and curled his toes. David moved his tongue up and down, flicking in places and lingering in others. Before he would continue, however, he quickly moved from Jim's hips and sat on his knees on the bed. Flipping him over, David pushed Jim onto his stomach with his head turned to the side. He ran his tongue across his thumb before pressing it against Jim. With a shudder, Jim groaned and looked over his shoulder. "Stop teasing me." He whined. David smiled and leaned over Jim's back while he groped at his balls. "Sorry baby." He nibbled at Jim's ear as he pressed in slowly. One of Jim's hands balled in a fist and the other was covering his gaping mouth. David was rolling his hips in circles slowly at first, making Jim emit the most sinful sounds he'd ever heard. This made him pulse faster, groaning and thrusting between Jim's hips. Jim could feel his skin jiggle with every impact, making the tightness in his balls constrict to an unbearable pressure. He swallowed back a desperate squeak and looked over his shoulder.

"Day? What are you doing?" Jim giggled. David's eyes shot open to see Jim sitting beside him. David had a death grip on his dick and was blushing from head to toe. The bearded brunette bit his lip but didn't move his hand, taking in Jim's form with his eyes. The longer they were together, it seemed, the less control David had. No matter how many times they'd done this, David always craved more.

"Nothin.'" David growled low in his throat. Jim's damp hair was slicked over to the right, leaving his pierced ear free to be played with. Jim smirked.

"You sure about that?" Jim gestured toward David's crotch, before gently removing David's hand from between his legs. "You know how I feel about you doing _my_ job." He winked and sat on top of David's lap. A devilish smirk crossed David's lips as Jim straddled him. David moved his free hand under his head to join his other one.

"Hmph. How about you remind me why I let you do that." He purred as Jim started grinding his hips back and forth. David bit his lip as he watched Jim's balls gently grind against his erection. "Mmph. Now who's teasing?" he groaned. Jim raised an eyebrow as he rested his hands on David's stomach.

"What?" Jim chuckled. "This isn't teasing." He pulled his hips off David's and hovered there, making David twitch. He moved his hands up David's torso slowly; as he did, his dick barely scraped against David's. Jim let his fingers spread out slowly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. " _This_ is teasing." He purred into David's ear and feigned some gasps while nibbling on his earlobe.

"Dammit, Jim." David huffed and squirmed under the attention. One hand moved out from under his head to grab Jim's ass while the other pulled a pillow under his neck to steady him. "What're you doing?" David bucked his hips up to try and meet Jim's but the younger man just pulled back higher. David growled and laid back in defeat. Jim just smiled and gently scratched his nails down David's torso, catching one of his nipples with his index finger.

"So impatient…" Jim scraped his teeth over the other nipple before sliding down off of David's legs. He could feel a slight wetness against his inner thigh, making him bite his lip. There wouldn't be a need for a ton of foreplay going by David's current state. With his teeth, he pulled the elastic of David's briefs over his hip bones and down past his thighs. From there, he let David kick them off before sitting back down on David's hips. Reaching a hand behind him, he grabbed David's erection and stared stroking it gently. David twitched and bucked his hips up into Jim's hand, silently begging for more attention. "Well, you are more impatient than I thought." Jim smirked as he felt precum dribble onto his fingers.

"Well that's what happens when you're a tease." David grumbled.

"Oh boo-hoo." Jim squeezed and stroked him faster, hearing his breathing get faster. "You love it." Jim rolled the head of David's dick around the skin of his cheeks before setting it between them. "Don't you?" he asked with an inflection to his voice. David nodded but that wasn't the answer Jim wanted. He pressed the head of David's dick against him but stopped. "I didn't hear you..." he whispered. "Don't you want me?" he kissed at David's neck.

David sighed and Jim felt him relax as his sat with his eyes closed. He moved his hands to Jim's sides where he rolled his thumbs over Jim's hip bones, surrendering. "Do what you want, baby." The pet name sent a chill up Jim's spine. He felt a different kind of chill as he moved his hand up to his mouth and coated it in a layer of saliva before returning it to David's erection. David gasped quietly and opened his eyes to look up desperately at Jim. Slowly, Jim sat onto David, earning a groan of pleasure from the older man and a twitch from his erection. Jim winced at the initial pain, trying not to clench his muscles. Jim moved his hips down as fast as he could let himself before he felt David's balls resting against his cheeks. "Oh my god," David chuckled breathlessly. His grip tightened on Jim's hips, trying to get him to move. "Here, baby. Lemme help." He groaned. Gently, he began rolling his dick around, trying to get Jim to relax against him. Jim moaned and balled his hands into fists. He anchored his knees against David's sides and started to bounce up and down. "Oh, yes. I want that." Jim moved faster, helping David thrust in and out now, less painful and smoother. "Ugh- Jim I want you." He whined. His eyes rolled back as he bit his lip.

Jim focused on the squeaking of the mattress, trying to ignore the very full feeling that came with this position. He took pleasure in the feeling of his balls slapping against David's abdomen as he moved, desperate to find a pleasurable angle. Getting a cramp in one knee, he shifted slightly to the right. There it was. Jim's mouth fell open in ecstasy as he felt David's dick press against his prostate. His breaths turned into gasps; elevated to whimpers; and extended into loud, whiny moans. He quickened his pace, slamming his hips onto David's as fast as he could. He felt his eyes roll back and his thighs began twitching. "Ah- I can't!" Jim's voice came out in tiny whimpers. "I can't-" he whined as his pace started to slow. "I can't." Jim blushed, embarrassed that he was too enthralled to finish the job. He panted as he felt an incredible tightness in his balls. David pulled his knees up, causing Jim to fall forward onto his chest. Jim's heart was thundering like a team of wild horses. Gently, David wrapped his arms around Jim and flipped them over. Jim grabbed on to David's shoulder blades and whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"No no no." David whispered in his ear and positioned himself between Jim's hips again. "I loved it." he bit down on Jim's shoulder. "You did good." David plunged forward gently, causing Jim to scratch at his shoulders.

"Swear it?" Jim swallowed and tried to catch his breath.

David smiled down at him, enjoying the half-lidded look of pleasure on Jim's face. "You did so, _so_ good baby." David moved his hips forward and back groaning at the tight warmth surrounding his erection. He buried his face in Jim's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. "Oh, fuck…" he moved faster now, thrusting in and out as fast as his body would let him. He could feel Jim's legs go limp, making it harder to thrust. He moved his hands from Jim's hips up to his knees, pulling them apart to either side of his chest. This caused Jim's eyes to widen at the new stimulation. The younger man moaned and threw his head back. Just a few more hits to his prostate and he would be spent. He felt his body tense every time David hit the spot. Once, oh god, he loved this. He heard himself cry out, but couldn't even register what he'd said, he was drowning in pleasure. Twice, he felt the pressure shoot out from his balls. He almost cried but bit down on his lips to swallow the lump in his throat. A third time and he'd come undone; releasing himself onto David's chest and abdomen. "Fuck, Jim. You're pulling me in! This is so much tighter." David groaned and continued pounding his husband as fast as he could. He felt the pressure in his abdomen release, and slammed once more against Jim so his hips were pressed against Jim's backside. Biting down on Jim's shoulder to keep from crying out, David finished with a throaty groan.

The two of them were panting from exhaustion, but David pulled out gently before curling up beside Jim on the bed. Jim let his legs fall slowly against the bed, his body starting to cool down from the lack of heat David was providing. Turning onto his side, Jim pulled himself flush against David's chest and began kissing his neck. David rested his hand on Jim's ass, pulling him closer. "Yes, darlin'?" he purred as Jim ran a hand through his now slightly curling hair. Jim nestled his head under David's chin to kiss under his ear and sighed.

"Just kissin." He mumbled.

"Mmm. Well, this old boy's yours if you want me." David cooed and pulled a blanket up from the floor behind him. With one thrust of his arm, the blanket fell over the pair, snuggling them down into the bed.

"Mm." Jim smiled as he yawned. "I do." He wiggled his ring finger in front of David's face. The older man chuckled and snuggled down with his husband under the blanket. Jim could feel his beard scratching against his forehead, and something else bumping against his thigh. He looked up at David. "Are you serious?"

"I can't help it." David whined and nestled Jim's cheek. "I always want ya." He growled and started nipping at Jim's pierced lobe. Jim pouted and felt his eyes get heavy with sleep. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around David's dick. He started massaging David's semi-hard erection before slowly fading off to sleep. "Mmm, that feels nice." David kissed down Jim's neck before he felt the stimulation stop. "Jim? Baby?" he swiveled his neck to see that Jim was sleeping, his lips partly open and his head flopped down onto the pillow. He smiled and kissed Jim's forehead before snuggling him close. "Goodnight, to you too." David closed his eyes and soon drifted off as well. He smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of what the next night might bring- subconsciously pulling Jim as close as physically possible.

Under the pillow beneath David's head, a silk blindfold was sitting, unused and unfound; waiting to be used the next time around.

End


End file.
